


Liquid Sensations

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/19847.html"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> January Challenge.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Liquid Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**drabblechalleng**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/19847.html) January Challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Cleansing and invigorating.

Memories suffuse the water sluicing over my skin. My hands trace paths that were last etched by fingers, branded by lips, marked by teeth. Claimed by my king, the pleasant ache soothed by his healing tongue. I will feel him, taste him, long after the journey has begun.

Renewed arousal begins to heat the river as his hands join mine, igniting flames within the fast flowing stream. Tender yet demanding, he takes what I willingly give. Eagerly aligning bodies and spirits while there is still time. Our love is sure, raw and exposed before an uncertain future.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
